Bayonetta
Bayonetta, also known by her birth name Cereza, is the titular protagonist and playable character from the video game Bayonetta and its sequel Bayonetta 2. She is the only daughter and child of Balder the Lumen Sage and Rosa the Umbra Witch. She is a Lumen Sage-Umbra Witch hybrid who was sealed away for 500 years after being stabbed in the heart by Jeanne and wakes up without any memories other than the fact that she is a witch. She is voiced by Helena Taylor. Biography Her Coven's History & Early Life Throughout the eons of time, there were two factions that kept a watch over history. The Lumen Sages, beings of the heavens and of light, and the Umbra Witches, beings of darkness damned due to the covenant with the devil that gave them their powers. Both of these factions were the keepers of two precious treasures - the Eyes of the World. These eyes were used to oversee the passage of time and so one group could not rewrite time however they wished it, the Eyes were divided between them. The Lumen Sages watched over the Right Eye of Light, while the Umbra Witches watched over the Left Eye of Darkness. There was a tale among both clans that disaster and chaos would befall if there were ever a child born of both Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch blood. Thus the clans were never allowed to mingle in such a way. Bayonetta herself was seen as the fulfillment of this tale. Birthed by an Umbra Witch with a Lumen Sage as a father, she was this crossing of kinds that had never before been allowed. As punishment, her mother Rosa was imprisoned by the Umbra and her father Balder was exiled from the Lumen, and Bayonetta, whose named Cereza, was raised as an outcast among the Umbra Witches. Shortly after this time, the relationship between the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages began to drastically change. There was a foretelling that the intersection of light and dark would bring forth Jubileus, The Creator. The Lumen wanted to let this event go unchallenged and use the Left Eye, but the Umbra refused, thus spurring the brutal Clan Wars. The witches were victorious and all but one of the sages were wiped out. The Umbra Witches & Jeanne The Cereza grew, developing a strong friendship with another girl named Jeanne. Years passed as both girls grew into women and eventually time came for the next Overseer of the Left Eye to be chosen. The leader of the Umbra Witches called on Jeanne to fight another witch to prove her worth as the Overseer. Jeanne called for the Outcast, Cereza, much to the anger of the Leader. The two fought and surprisingly, Cereza won. Due to this victory, Cereza became the Overseer of the Left Eye. However, another conflict began for the witch coven: the Witch Hunts. The human populace had come to fear the witches' dark powers and the Laguna of Paradiso sought to bring forth Jubileus by seizing the Left Eye. Both parties launched a massive assault on the witch coven's haven in Vigrid, with attack having many casualties on the Umbra's side. Cereza lost her will to fight upon discovering her mother amongst them. With everyone else dead and the humans and angels soon to advance, Jeanne did the last thing she could think of - she stabbed Cereza and sent her into a deep sleep in order to hide her and the Left Eye out of enemy hands. Hibernation & Awakening in the Early 21st Century Cereza laid in this state of sleep for 500 years until Antonio Redgrave found her coffin in the depths of a lake. A journalist hell bent on tracking down as much information on the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches as he could, he abhorred the philosophies held by the last Lumen Sage. Angels followed Antonio however and once he found and inadvertently awoke Cereza, those same minions killed him, despite her attempt to save him, in front of his young son Luka. After this, it appeared the long sleep left Cereza with amnesia. She forgot a good deal of her memories, only recalling the fact that she was a witch. She adopted the name of Bayonetta, since she could not remember her own, and eventually met up with a devil named Rodin as well as a human broker by the name of Enzo. Engaging in small jobs in the next two decades, Bayonetta sought to uncover her past. The only hint she had is her witch heritage and a red gem she wears on her chest that she somehow believes to be part of a set called 'The Eyes of the World'. Thanks to tips from Enzo regarding another Eye in the set, she traveled to a town by the name of Vigrid, her homeland, somewhere in Europe. Here she kept running into angel after angel and one other - another witch by the name of Jeanne who seemed to know her. She also ran into Luka, who had been tracking her over the years in the belief that she killed his father. Eventually Bayonetta also met a little girl named Cereza, who claimed her father had sent her to a dilapidated and run down section of Vigrid. Bayonetta takes the girl under her wing, attempting to both protect her and find whomever owns this other gem in the Eyes of the World set. Through all of this, Bayonetta comes to learn more of her past bit by bit as well as establishing a bond with Cereza and a friendship with Luka, who learns more of what happened to his father. Her birth and heritage, the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches, her real name (Cereza) and her lasting friendship with Jeanne all unfold as she travels through Vigrid and Paradiso. Revelations and The Final Battle Against Her Father & Jubileus After a final clash with Jeane, who seemed to perish in the aftermath, Bayonetta met the last Lumen Sage: her father Balder. He proceeded to explain much of her past during their confrontation. It was he who fanned the flames of the war between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches, as well as the Witch Hunts, in the hopes that he could possess the Left Eye. His ultimate goal was to awaken the creator Jubileus with both Eyes of the World, uniting the three universes ('Light', 'Chaos' and 'Darkness') to create a new world. He also was the one behind the story of the other gem to the Eyes of the World set, using this to draw Bayonetta to Vigrid and to force her into remembering her past and her status as Overseer of the Left Eye. During the forced remembering, the little girl named Cereza turned out to be Bayonetta's child self. Using his control of time, Balder had taken the child Cereza from the past and planned on using her to restore the adult Cereza's memories to her. Balder absorbed Cereza and threw Luka to his death. Balder and Bayonetta fought and, after a hard battle, it appeared that Balder was defeated. Luka had managed to survive his ordeal and Bayonetta retrieved Cereza. Opening a time portal, she then took Cereza back to her original time line. This was just what Balder had planned - the return of the child Cereza caused Bayonetta to regain all of her memories and she collapsed. Balder reappeared seemingly unharmed and took Bayonetta to a statue of Jubileus that they will use to resurrect the God, where the pair of them shall reign as the Right and Left Eyes overseeing this new reality for all eternity, as Luka helplessly watched. Then the statue blasted off into the sky. Jeanne managed to survive her battle with Bayonetta, free from Balder's control, and made her way to the statue's left eye. With all her strength, she pulled Bayonetta free, causing Jubileus to go berserk, consuming Balder and wounding Jeanne in the process. As Jeanne began to fall back toward the Earth, Bayonetta is faced with defeating the awakening deity on her own. She managed to succeed - with a little help from Jeanne, who had managed to survive by finding her magically-powered motorcycle again. Epilogue Despite defeating Jubileus, the pair now faced another problem - the broken statue of Jubileus was now on a collision course with Earth. The pair raced to destroy all of the pieces and they succeeded. However, this left them falling to Earth itself. A few days later, Bayonetta (and presumably Jeanne) had perished. A funeral was set up, with a nun presiding over with Enzo and Rodin in attendance. Luka places a large amount of rosemary flowers on the casket and, when he turns to leave, angels from Paradiso come to collect Bayonetta while the nun reveals herself as Jeanne. As Jeanne slays several angels, Bayonetta emerges, alive, from the casket and joins the onslaught her friend. After the credits, a picture standing on Enzo's wrecked car. ''Bayonetta 2'' After the events of the first game, Bayonetta is in the middle of doing some Christmas shopping while dragging Enzo along to carry her wealth of presents. She meets Jeanne, who explains she was looking into something that relates to how both Paradiso and Inferno seem to be acting strangely in regards to things that have happened in the previous game. A fly-over the city by the aerial acrobatics display team Platinum Stars is suddenly hijacked by angels and Bayonetta takes to the skies to battle them. Jeanne quickly follows suit on her own hijacked jet. The two witches team up to take down a larger angel and Bayonetta summons Gomorrah to finish it off. However, something goes wrong. Gomorrah escapes from his portal, lashing out at Bayonetta who is only barely pushed out of the way in time by Jeanne. Jeanne takes the hit instead, knocking her soul loose from her body and, as part of a witch's contract, is sent down to Inferno. Despite being able to win against the demon, Bayonetta is left with her friend's lifeless body. At the Gates of Hell, Rodin explains that Jeanne is not truly dead as a soul needs to be completely absorbed by another realm in order to be permanently lost. Bayonetta asks about whether the real entrance to Inferno could be used to save her. Though Rodin doesn't feel optimistic of her chances, he gives Bayonetta Jeanne's Umbran Watch as a reminder of how much time she would have before it's too late. If Bayonetta is able to bring the watch to Jeanne's soul, then she can be revived in the human world once again. With this in mind, Bayonetta then grabs Enzo again to take her there. Along the way, she learns that the sacred mountain of Fimbulventr contains a portal to Inferno that has so far never been found by human hands. With no other choice and a determination to save Jeanne, Bayonetta travels to Fimbulventr to find the literal gates of hell. Upon arriving in Noatun, the town at the base of Fimbulventr, Bayonetta quickly finds herself fighting off angels and then meets a mysterious boy. Though initially a little at odds with one another, the boy explains how Bayonetta needs his power in order to reach Fimbulventr and that he needs to head there anyway. Introducing himself as Loki, Bayonetta strikes a deal with him to protect him from their assailants if he will show her the way to the mountain. Their journey to the mountain suffers various setbacks from angels and demons alike and Bayonetta also finds herself facing off against a Lumen Sage who seems intent on killing her guide. Luka also shows up in Noatun, willing to use his journalism skills in order to help her out. It is here that she is first told about the legend of Aesir. Eventually, the pair of them reach the real Gates of Hell, only to be stopped in their tracks by the Masked Lumen and a spirit projection of Loptr, a mysterious being who seems to know about Loki's identity. Unable to prevent the Masked Lumen from attacking Loki, Bayonetta faces off against Loptr and manages to hold her own until he beats her back. Loptr then encourages her to 'see' with the power of the Left Eye and shows her a vision of the past using the Remembrance of Time. Bayonetta is shocked and overwhelmed to see that her father Balder was not responsible for the Witch Hunts and that he tried to save her mother Rosa from her death before he was snatched away. She also manages to see a figure resembling Loki as the murderer of Rosa before she snaps back to the present. As Loptr explains that it is the truth as it really happened, the Masked Lumen prepares to strike Loki down. The boy fires his cards at the Gates behind them and tells Bayonetta to jump in with him to escape. She complies and wakes to find herself in Inferno. Realizing she has little time to rescue Jeanne, she makes her way into its depths. Bayonetta finally makes her way into an infernal palace made of plant-life with some help from Rodin, eventually coming into conflict with the demoness Alraune. The demon has taken Jeanne's soul for her own in order to become more powerful and eventually rise up through the power struggle that rages in Inferno. Learning that Bayonetta is an Umbra Witch as well as well as the fact she has a pact with Madama Butterfly, Alraune savagely attacks but is eventually no match for Bayonetta's powers. Freeing Jeanne's soul and angered that Alraune tried to devour her friend, Bayonetta goes to deal the final blow. Rodin intervenes, telling her to focus on Jeanne and seals Alraune in a new weapon for Bayonetta to use. Bayonetta finally reunites Jeanne's soul with her Umbra Watch. When her friend doesn't initially wake up, Bayonetta appears crestfallen and pleads with her to open her eyes. To her relief, she has made it and Jeanne begins to return to her body. As she leaves, Jeanne warns Bayonetta that something big is going to happen to world. With her mission complete, Bayonetta turns her attention back to Loki and sees him being attacked by the Masked Lumen once again. Intervening in their skirmish, the Masked Lumen reveals his true identity as a younger Balder and the pair clash one last time. Just as Balder has gained the upper hand over Bayonetta, Loki reappears and lets out an uncontrollable shockwave of blue energy, sweeping up them in it. Bayonetta finds herself 500 years in the past in Vigrid, during the Witch Hunts. To her shock, she meets Rosa alive and well. The mother/daughter pair team up to fight back against the influx of angels determined to destroy their sanctuary. Aiding her mother in combat with both her powers and an Umbran mech armour, Bayonetta seems to meet Loki, but sees it's a younger version of Loptr and learns he desires the Eyes of the World. She instantly takes to battle. However, she is blasted away in an explosion and finds herself in the Crescent Valley. Balder, who had been transported back in time with her, meets with her and the pair enter the sanctuary to find Loptr having just fatally wounded Rosa. Bayonetta, realizes and reveals to Balder that Loptr is the true enemy and murderer of Rosa, not Loki, and opens a portal back to her time and implores her grieving father to follow her. Once he makes peace with his wife's passing, he joins her. As they depart, she sadly whispers 'Mummy...' under her breath in a final farewell to her mother. In the present day, with the help of a revived Jeanne in a fighter jet, Bayonetta and Balder make it to Fimbulventr to witness the older Loptr having taken hold of Loki. Loptr explains that he and Loki are two halves of the same soul and that together they were originally Aeisr, the God of Chaos. However, the good half of Aesir, Loki, had split them apart when he had divided his power into the Eyes of the World. Loptr, the evil half of Aesir, had decided to take the Eyes back for his own use and to regain Aesir's power to rule over the realm. After Balder has the Right Eye taken from him, Bayonetta fights back valiantly against Loptr, but is ultimately subdued and has the Left Eye removed. Loptr, now having gained the power of his original self, mocks human free will, but Balder and Bayonetta scoff at the notion and take to battle again. With some help from Loki, who uses his remaining power to destroy the Eyes and weaken Loptr back to his original state, the father/daughter pair summon together and bring forth Omne - a fusion of Jubileus and Queen Sheba. The hybrid kicks at Loptr, propelling his physical body out to the ocean where a Gomorrah summoned by Jeanne lies in wait and devours it. As Loptr's soul tries to escape to the spirit realm to be reborn elsewhere and try his plan again, Balder intervenes and absorbs the evil half, despite warnings from Loki that Loptr will poison his thoughts with pure evil intent. After fully absorbing Loptr, Balder reveals that he discovered Bayonetta was his daughter Cereza all along. He makes her promise to be the one to defeat him should he ever stray from his path and down a dark one along with requesting her to call her "Daddy", which she obliges to, thanking and bidding her farewell. Bayonetta can only cry after him as he is taken back to his own time, finally realizing that her father was not to blame for the genocide of the Umbra Witches and his schemes with Jubileus. Loki, having now done what he set out to do, begins to fade away. Bayonetta asks whether she'll see him again the boy replies that they may do so in the future when he is reborn again. Several days since the events at Fimbulventr, Bayonetta and Jeanne are enjoying another shopping trip to take advantage of the after holiday sales. A woman and a baby in a pram walk by just as one of Loki's cards flutters out of it, implying that his return would be sooner than she thought. As the pair witness an exasperated Luka drive by with Rodin passing out fliers advertising his bar (and nearly get in a car wreck when one of the fliers briefly obstruct his vision), Bayonetta then remembers that she completely forgot about Enzo. Upon realizing that she left him flying a plane, Enzo returns in that plane with angels in pursuit. Bayonetta takes to the plane wings with Jeanne, both women ruining their dresses, to fight against their aggressors as always. In the after-credits picture, Bayonetta and Jeanne crashed Enzo's plane on Luka's car Bayonetta 3 Bayonetta will appear for Bayonetta 3 as the main protagonist. Her new appearance is currently unknown. Character Relationships *Jeanne - Childhood Best Friend/Former Rival/Clan Sister *Luka Redgrave - Ally *Father Balder - Father/Former Rival/Former Archenemy *Rosa - Mother *Rodin - Informant/Merchant *Enzo - Informant *Cereza - Past Self/Brief Protégé *Loki - Ally/Friend *Alraune - Hated Enemy *Loptr - Sworn Enemy Trivia *The fact that Bayonetta faces angelic foes in her adventures is rather ironic, because in normal theology, angles are GOOD, not evil. *She is the first Super Smash Bros. character to be "broken" (overpowered). This only occurs in the fourth game, Super Smash Bros. 4, as she was nerfed in her Super Smash Bros. Ultimate incarnation. Navigation link title Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Warriors Category:Seductress Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Amazons Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rivals Category:Titular Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Magic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Successful Category:Angels Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rogues Category:Summoners Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Omnipotents Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Archenemy Category:Hybrids Category:Elementals Category:Dreaded Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Amnesiac Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategists Category:Anti Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tricksters Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Egalitarian Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Extravagant Category:Animal Kindness Category:Unwanted Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Strong-Willed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Scapegoat Category:Gentle Giants Category:Defectors Category:Mysterious Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:In Love Category:Humanoid